


The Things We Regret

by HomeForImaginaryFriends



Series: 13 Days of HQ Halloween pt2 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Blood, Character Death, Fluff, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Magic, Vampires, Violence, Werewolves, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 09:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16323830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends
Summary: Detective Kuroo Tetsurou and his werewolf partner Bokuto Koutarou are fine just on their own, they can handle a serial case and definitely do not need some country bumpkin officers fumbling their case.  Can so-called country pumpkin detectives Matsukawa Issei and his werewolf partner Sawamura Daichi change their minds?





	The Things We Regret

  


Kuroo eased the door open, tried to hear around the pounding in his ears as a wave of smells assaulted him when he entered the warehouse.  Death always left a smell behind and it was never pleasant, but this one was assisted by terror and pain. The shaggy form of a wolf brushed against Kuroo’s side, reminding him to not get lost in the death and agony spread around him.  Kuroo took a deep breath to steady his nerves, felt his stomach riot as he took in more of the disgusting smells around him but pushed on despite every natural born instinct in him telling him to run.

 

They could have waited for backup, they should have waited for backup.  Kuroo might be partnered with a werewolf but sometimes that simply wasn’t enough.  But neither could stand idly by, waiting for help to arrive with the sound of Matsukawa’s pain-filled voice filtered through a fuzzy connection on Kuroo’s phone.  They knew it was a trap, knew it was likely that both Matsukawa and Sawamura were both dead and that did not look good for either Kuroo or Bokuto. Yet they couldn’t wait, they entered the warehouse together knowing they might not exit alive.

 

But just the thought of Matsukawa’s sardonic smiles and Sawamura’s deep laughter drove them on, past the long smear of dark blood that looked as if someone had dragged a body through the warehouse.  Kuroo kept his gun up, his eyes focused as he followed Bokuto further into the death house.

  
  


_“Hey hey hey Kuroo, did you hear?”  Bokuto landed in the chair next to Kuroo in such a way that it wheeled sideways, hitting Kuroo’s own chair before stopping.  Kuroo barely had enough time to grab the open file infront of him before Bokuto was shoving the keyboard out of the way to place a greasy wrapper down.  Kuroo took a deep breath of the artery clogging burger and fries, realizing for the first time how late in the day it was and how he hadn’t eaten anything since breakfast._

 

_“Hear what?”  Kuroo asked, already tearing into the wrapper as Bokuto took a big bite out of his own burger.  It always seemed like Bokuto was trying to feed him. It made sense, werewolves required a lot of energy to change shapes so they were constantly eating.  Kuroo wasn’t a werewolf but Bokuto was, and he was often treated to Bokuto’s constant snacking._

 

_“Our department is splitting a case with Miyagi, the back alley killer?”  Kuroo cringed at the nickname given by the press, they were always coming up with the worst names to call the scum of the earth.  Didn’t they realize by writing about the killer they were sensationalizing the killings and giving the asshole exactly what he wanted?  But then again Kuroo had never thought very highly of the press, all they cared about was selling papers. “Apparently he started off in the country but the killings stopped suddenly and the case went cold.”_

 

_Kuroo had long ago stopped trying to get Bokuto to stop his eavesdropping ways.  Mostly it wasn’t Bokuto’s fault, werewolves had excellent hearing even in human form._

 

_It wasn’t that long ago that supernatural creatures weren’t allowed in the police force.  Now it seemed like any agency was scrambling to grab up all the willing supernaturals they could.  Kuroo’s precinct tried to pair one mundane human with a supernatural being, which was how Kuroo ended up being partnered up with Bokuto Koutarou, werewolf.  Kuroo was a hedgewitch, but his power was small enough that it was practically useless. Better to have a partner who was supernaturally fast and strong, and healed quickly than depend on magic that half the time didn’t work in the way Kuroo had meant it to._

 

_“So some poor moron that is already dealing with a serial killer is going to have to deal with country bumpkins who let the killer escape once?”  Kuroo asked as Bokuto started in on his second hamburger._

 

_“Ah, detective Kuroo and officer Bokuto, just the poor morons I was looking for.”  Naoi said from behind Kuroo, who closed his eyes with a deep breath. Bokuto stood, ketchup dripping off of his burger onto the floor.  Kuroo turned and tried to give his best smile as he looked at the lieutenant who was standing in front of two unfamiliar plain-clothed police officers.  Kuroo could always spot his own kin even if they were in civilian dress.  It was something about the way they held themselves, the shift of their bodies and their focused attention._

 

_“Lieutenant, what can we do for you?”  Kuroo asked though he could already put two and two together.  He hadn’t made detective for no reason after all._

 

_“I’d like to introduce you to the two cold case detectives from Miyagi, Matsukawa Issei and Sawamura Daichi.  I’m handing the case of the so-called back alley killer to you and Bokuto.” Lieutenant Naoi placed a heavy cardboard box onto Kuroo’s already overflowing desk._

 

_“With all due respect sir, I thought this was Yamamoto’s case?”  Kuroo could guess why Naoi was handing it over to Kuroo and Bokuto, they were seasoned veterans while Yamamoto was relatively new to the magical crimes division.  They had only thought the killer had two victims, but with the cold case in Miyagi it was likely he had more victims that simply haven’t been found or were pushed off into another precinct._

 

_“You’ll be switching, this will become your number one priority while half of your cases will go to Yamamoto and the other half will go to Akaashi.”  Kuroo resisted the urge to argue. It was difficult giving up his cases, especially with the amount of work Kuroo and Bokuto put into them. The late nights and forgotten meals, the countless interviews and dozens of reports._

 

_“I’ll get everything I have together for them.”  Kuroo said instead. Naoi smiled, as if he knew how much all of this was a pain in the ass for Kuroo and enjoyed every minute of it.  Kuroo couldn’t complain too much, he and Bokuto had proven themselves valuable members of the team but their ways were unorthodox and gave the lieutenant many migraines._

 

_“Glad to hear, I’ll leave you four alone to get acquainted.”  Naoi walked away and Kuroo zeroed in on the country officers. Kuroo had a lot of respect for cold case workers, they dug through piles of trash to get one thread that might lead to some answers, but mostly ended up a dead end.  It also meant that they weren’t the original officers who had handled the case and let a serial killer move onto a bigger city._

 

_“We’ll try not to get in your way.”  The shorter of the two, Sawamura Daichi, said with a smile that wasn’t friendly at all.  He had clearly heard what Kuroo had said about them before and Kuroo couldn’t help the smirk that crossed his face._

 

_“That would be most appreciated.  If you just wanted to drop off your findings I’ll try and make some sense of them and you can be on your way home just in time to feed the chickens.”  Blue flashed across soft brown eyes and Kuroo was almost surprised by that. He knew those type of eyes, Sawamura Daichi was a werewolf the same as Bokuto.  Which was probably why Bokuto was so silent behind Kuroo, his body tense as he stared at the shorter man._

 

_“Oh, this is going to be enjoyable.”  Matsukawa said, voice deadpan and face devoid of any emotion.  Kuroo knew he had just started them all off on the wrong foot but he didn’t need anyone besides Bokuto._

  


Kuroo didn’t bother to check if the body in the corner still had a pulse.  He could smell the rot and saw the advanced decomposition. From the state of the body he knew they’d have a difficult time identifying her, just like the others.  His throat threatened to close when he thought about finding Matsukawa or Sawamura in the same state.

 

Bokuto was a strong presence next to Kuroo, trotting close to him with his ears pinned against his head.  Usually Bokuto gave Kuroo room to maneuver so his knees weren't usually knocking into Bokuto’s ribs, but Kuroo understood the need to be close to someone else.  Someone alive and breathing, something not smelling of death and horror and pain. He couldn’t imagine how much worse the smell was for Bokuto and his sensitive nose, it must be blocking any other scent.

 

The next room wielded nothing but more dead bodies, sprawled out indignantly in death.  There was no care for these people, the killer didn’t care if they had families or loved ones.  They were play things at most and food at least.

 

Kuroo had studied the autopsies, he had seen several of the bodies down in the county morgue.  He had been detached and analytical then, it was so easy just to see them as evidence when they were cleaned up and covered with a thin white sheet to keep the modesty that death had robbed of them.  He had read the reports, made timelines of each of their days leading up to their death.

 

It was hitting him so much harder now.  Laying in pools of blood, torn limbs and broken flesh.  Kuroo had acknowledged the horror of their deaths before but seeing it now nearly broke him.

 

Something whimpered up ahead, both Bokuto and Kuroo jerked towards the sound.  Bokuto’s lips pulled back from his teeth. Werewolves were pretty good at acting like overgrown dogs while in public but if anyone caught sight of the fangs on Bokuto no PR company could cover up what they were.

 

Bokuto wouldn’t have growled if it had been Matsukawa or Sawamura making that noise.  Someone knew they were there and they had no choice but to walk forward.

  
  


_“Kuroo, I need your help.”  Kuroo looked up from his computer screen, registering how badly his eyes stung now that his concentration had been broken._

 

_“My cases too difficult for you Akaashi?”  Kuroo asked with a smirk as he rubbed his left eye, trying to get rid of the black little dots blocking his vision.  Akaashi’s face didn’t even twitch at the dig._

 

_“No, I have already finished most of them.”  Kuroo wasn’t bothered by that, not at all. “It’s Bokuto, he’s fighting that Miyagi detective in the workroom.”  Kuroo swerved his chair around and guessed it was the werewolf he was fighting, Sawamura. They had only been working on the serial killer case for three days now, but Bokuto had been trying to figure out the other werewolf the entire three days._

 

_Bokuto wasn’t inexperienced or young enough to let his emotions rule him, despite what others said to the contrary.  If they were fighting then it was a mutual agreement, though Kuroo did admit it was hard to say no to Bokuto when he had his mind set to something.  Kuroo was trying to figure if he had it in him to care about police district relations when Akaashi heaved a sigh._

 

_“If Bokuto loses it could affect his work negatively and considering the case you two are working on, that’s not a good thing.”  Akaashi said plainly, as if Kuroo needed to be reminded. Kuroo stood up because he knew Akaashi would just pester him until he did something, Akaashi was good at things like that._

 

_“Why do you think Bokuto would lose?”  They had both seen Bokuto in action, both in human and wolf form.  The guy was a beast either way, his body honed to do real damage and to take people out quickly.  Sawamura was corded with muscles but he was still smaller than Bokuto, who despite his size, was hellaciously fast too._

 

_“A hunch.”  Was all Akaashi would say as they made their way to the gym deep in the police station.  With all the supernatural creatures running around it was important to have a full stocked gym, Kuroo made use of it often but mostly because it was difficult enough to keep up with Bokuto even when he was in shape._

 

_Kuroo first spotted Matsukawa leaning against the wall.  Kuroo prided himself on knowing people but Matsukawa was proving to be a stubborn case.  He seemed stripped of personality and at first Kuroo thought it was a mask Matsukawa put on, but Kuroo was beginning to suspect that was just Matsukawa.  He seemed unsurprised and unaffected by most things, even the grisly details of the case they were working on. But sometimes Sawamura would say something and Matsukawa’s whole being seemed to just soften, he had even grinned or outright laughed when he thought it was just him and Sawamura._

 

_Sawamura and Bokuto were fighting on the padded floor off to the side.  They had gathered a small crowd, it wasn’t often there was a fight like this.  Sawamura was a lot easier to read. He was good at hiding his true feelings to the public, putting on an air of confidence and warmth that automatically drew people in.  But he was a prideful man with a cunning attitude he didn’t show to most people. It had only been three days since he came to Tokyo but he had pretty much charmed the pants off of everyone in the building and from what Kuroo could tell, he didn’t do it purposefully.  Sawamura was just that kind of guy._

 

_Before Kuroo could truly assess the situation Bokuto pinned Sawamura against the mat.  They were covered in a thin layer of sweet, Bokuto’s eyes were the light amber of the wolves but Sawamura’s stayed dark brown.  There were no claws or fur so Kuroo assumed both had a tight control on their inner beasts._

 

_Bokuto popped up to his feet, pulling Sawamura along with him and loudly asked if he wanted something to eat.  Sawamura looked surprised but he took it in stride and nodded his ascent. Matsukawa chuckled next to Kuroo before disappearing out the door, as if he knew the exact outcome before it had even happened._

 

_Later that day when it was just Bokuto and Kuroo coming home from another late night at the office, Kuroo asked why Bokuto had given up the fight._

 

_“Because it wouldn’t have mattered.”  Bokuto said, which was an odd thing that Kuroo hadn’t expected.  “I could have fought Sawamura for hours and when I was out of breath and sore, he still would have been fine.”  Kuroo frowned at that._

 

_“So he has good endurance?”  Kuroo asked._

 

_“Yeah, but he’s been in real pain and it can’t touch him anymore.”  Bokuto dragged Kuroo to bed and Kuroo let himself be pulled down easily.  “The only way to win against people like them is to kill them and I like Sawamura.”  Bokuto nuzzled Kuroo’s temple before pressing his face against the warm skin of Kuroo’s neck, taking a deep breath and slumping against him like a puppy who had played too hard._

 

_Kuroo filed that information away for later as he closed his eyes and let himself relax against Bokuto.  Kuroo had done a deep dive into both Matsukawa’s and Sawamura’s records. They were outstanding detectives and to be honest, he was lucky to have their help on this case.  Nothing in Sawamura’s records pointed to him having been hurt, or how Bokuto made it sound, tortured. It meant it happened before Sawamura joined the force, which meant he had just been a kid when he was hurt._

  
  
  


Kuroo stepped into the next room with caution, gun raised and eyes focused even as his heart tried to break free of his rib cage.  He took in the two bodies discarded in the corner like trash, the smears of blood and other bodily fluids on the walls and floor, and then his eyes caught on something hanging near the back wall.

 

It took Kuroo’s eyes a moment to catch up to what his brain was already telling him.  Matsukawa hung upside down from the ceiling, fingers brushing the ground as he swayed gently as if someone had just pushed him.  Blood dripped down his arms, making a steadily growing puddle beneath him. Kuroo walked closer, finger on the trigger and ready to shoot the next thing that moved.  He wanted to run to Matsukawa and get him down from that damn hook but he knew he had to be cautious.

 

Matsukawa and Sawamura were tough and somehow they had been taken in by the serial killer.  They had made educated guesses to what the killer was, they knew from the damage done to the bodies it was something not completely human.

 

Kuroo took another step and something wrapped tightly around his body, making him go completely rigid and he only had a brief moment to realize he had walked into a trap before pain laced through his body.  A pulsing, beating pain that felt like he was being electrocuted over and over.

 

Through his pain Kuroo heard a high-pitched hiss, saw a bluish-white hand grip the door frame as Bokuto put himself between Kuroo and the door.  Kuroo tried to tell Bokuto to run but his jaw was shut tight, he couldn’t even scream in pain. They didn’t stand a chance, Kuroo couldn’t help but think that as a nightmare creature appeared in the doorway.

  
  
  


_A mug with gentle steam coming off the dark liquid inside was placed in front of Kuroo.  He pulled back from his computer and looked up, expecting to see the cheerful face of his partner and instead looked into dark eyes that belonged to Matsukawa.  Kuroo wasn’t often surprised by things but this small peace offering took him unaware. Matsukawa gave a small, mysterious smile as he took the seat usually occupied by Bokuto._

 

_“Did you put laxatives in it?”  Kuroo asked, giving it a suspicious look.  It was the exact color Kuroo usually liked of his coffee, which meant Matsukawa had taken notice of the one creme Kuroo put into his mug every morning._

 

_“Am I thirteen?”  Matsukawa asked, taking a sip of his own much lighter coffee._

 

_“So are you admitting to putting laxatives in someones drink then?”  Kuroo grinned, blowing on his coffee and deciding to take the chance because he really needed something in his system to keep him going._

 

_“Just once.”  Matsukawa answered honestly, which partially surprised Kuroo.  Matsukawa’s smile widened just a fraction as he sat back and crossed his long legs.  “I don’t like bullies.” Kuroo had to admit, he was curious. It wasn’t as if Matsukawa seemed like a by the books guy but Kuroo hadn’t thought he had much of a sense of humor at all._

 

_Kuroo could agree with the sentiment.  His eyes darted to the small picture he had on his desk, the one of Bokuto and Kuroo as new recruits.  Bokuto had a hell of a time because he was an emotional werewolf and people never let him forget that. He took it hard but tried to hide it until he was absolutely miserable and ready to quit.  Deep down Kuroo was a big softie and he found Bokuto’s presence to be a soothing balm on his frazzled nerves, so he stuck out his neck to partner with Bokuto. Bokuto had more than proven himself since then and the bullying had died down to nothing.  Sometimes Bokuto still found things like a dog collar and leash on his desk, or someone brought his water in a bowl but Bokuto could laugh it off as a joke without taking it too personally._

 

_“Thanks for the hopefully not drugged coffee.”  Kuroo said, making Matsukawa laugh softly before leaning forward._

 

_“You were staring at the same page for fifteen minutes so I thought you might need it.”  Matsukawa’s dark eyes looked over the computer screen. “Maybe reading it outloud to me will help?”  Kuroo could have made a joke out of it but he was stuck and Bokuto had found a close kinship with Sawamura so he wasn’t there to bounce ideas off of.  So Kuroo took another sip of his coffee before pointing to his screen._

 

_“I’m stuck here, the damage to the body is similar to the previous victim but too much is different.”  Kuroo felt Matsukawa lean close, his breath warm against Kuroo’s cheek as he squinted at the screen. “Need some glassed old man?”  Matsukawa’s laugh was soft in Kuroo’s ear._

 

_“Actually yes.”  Matsukawa answered, unphased by Kuroo’s teasing once again._

  
  
  


Kuroo’s body was released at the same moment three nightmare creatures came streaming into the room.  Kuroo fell to the ground uselessly, his muscles spasming so badly he couldn’t even stretch his fingers.  A long, horrible noise passed through his lips as the creatures attacked Bokuto as if they had one mind.

 

Vampires.

 

They had theorized it might be vampires but they hadn’t had solid proof.  Vampires were extremely rare and they were a more Western monster. The closet known attack of vampires to Japan had been in India and that had been over two hundred years prior.

 

Vampires were nothing like the pretty, vapid creatures who posed half naked on the front of romance novels.  They were the undead, corpses made to walk again with only the very basic instinct to feed ruling them. They resembled humans in only the most simple of ways.  Their skin lost all pigment, their eyes became milky white and it was theorized they were blind but no one was able to test that. They reverted back to quadrupedal, their backs hunched and their pelvises evolving in such a way that it made standing straight up nearly impossible.  Their hair fell out and their teeth and limbs became elongated, their fingers ending in sharp claws.

 

The nightmare creatures were bad enough but it was the ones who made them that way that were the real horrors.  Necromancers made the vampires and piloted the undead, knowing that a slip in their control would mean devastation for anyone near them.

 

It also meant that they had no chance.  Navigators tended to stay far away from their own creations, the necromancer could be all the way across town.  It wouldn’t matter even if they managed to kill the necromancer, then the creatures would be free to hunt and feed.  They were stronger and faster than any human but the worst part was they no longer felt pain and it was notoriously difficult to kill just one vampire.

 

The one known vampire in India had wiped out five entire villages, killing over 200 before it was finally killed.  The navigator was never found.

 

Bokuto fought hard but he was outnumbered and whoever was controlling the vampires knew how to combat werewolves.  They struck quickly, slowly bleeding him until he would ultimately tire out and they would move in for the kill. Even when Bokuto managed to catch an arm in his powerful jaws or landed his own scratch towards them, it mattered very little because it left his flank open for attack.

 

Kuroo clenched his teeth, fingers fumbling for his gun and he aimed.  He shot off four shots into one vampire who stepped too close to him. The vampire turned, unaffected by the bullet wounds and backhanded Kuroo, sending him sprawling across the ground and into something covered in fur and blood.

 

Kuroo’s head was spinning but he turned and was able to make out the smoky broken pelt of Sawamura.  His heart gave a violent twist as he tried to push himself to his knees. The blood was sticky and cold against his hands.

  
  
  


_“Got kicked out of your own kitchen, hmm?”  Sawamura grinned as Kuroo took a seat next to him on the couch.  Kuroo nudged his side, watching Sawamura squirm away from him with an indignant huff._

 

_It had been the third night in the row they had invited Sawamura and Matsukawa to have dinner at Bokuto and Kuroo’s place.  Kuroo had been surprised at how much he enjoyed the other two mens company. It wasn’t as if Kuroo thought of himself as particularly anti-social, but he always reached a point where his battery seemed to be spent and the only way to recharge was to go home and be alone with Bokuto.  Bokuto had always been Kuroo’s charger and Kuroo cherished their time together, especially since their job meant many late nights and sometimes overnight stays at the office._

 

_Kuroo didn’t feel drained after spending his nights with the other two detectives.  In fact, he felt the complete opposite. Sawamura was easy to tease and once he realized Kuroo was harmless, he gave as good as he got.  Bokuto had never seemed to get along with his own kind, but Sawamura was the exception to that. Matsukawa was as sardonic as Kuroo first suspected, but he actually felt deeply and Kuroo could tell both him and Bokuto had carved a little spot in Matsukawa’s heart._

 

_Sawamura caught Kuroo’s wandering fingers and gave a fake growl.  Kuroo couldn’t help but laugh as he leaned towards the other man._

 

_“I’ve been thinking,” Sawamura started, fingers still holding Kuroo’s own.  Kuroo leaned his head on the back of the couch, facing Sawamura. Sawamura mimicked his pose and there wasn’t much space between the two.  The sounds of Matsukawa deep voice and Bokuto’s booming laughter as they washed dishes together was in the background. “We should send over copies of our reports to other agencies.  I have a friend who is MI5.”_

 

_“British intelligence?”  Kuroo asked in surprise. Sawamura smiled, clear pride in his friends accomplishments showing on his face._

 

_“If this is something no one has faced in Japan before, perhaps someone from a different country will have better insight.”  Sawamura said and Kuroo couldn’t help but think it was a good idea._

 

_“I’ll get authorization from the lieutenant tomorrow.”  Kuroo told Sawamura before edging closer with a grin. “Though I do have a request.”_

 

_“Highly suspicious but go on.”  Sawamura’s deep voice sounded grave and it only made Kuroo’s smirk widen._

 

_“What’s your wolf form look like?”  Kuroo asked, watching in amusement as it threw Sawamura off completely._

 

_“You should show them.”  Matsukawa’s voice said from close by.  Kuroo and Sawamura both looked up to see Bokuto and Matsukawa looking highly amused.  “He’s beautiful.” Sawamura’s cheeks turned an attractive shade of pink as he rubbed the back of his neck._

 

_It only took a little bit of convincing and Bokuto’s big puppy dog eyes to get Sawamura to change.  He stripped in the bathroom and emerged as a large smoke colored wolf. Werewolves were bigger than their canine cousins, coming in at about 90 kilograms at the least.  Bokuto’s own coloring took on that of a gray wolf, mostly white with shades of brown, gray, and black spread across his face and back. Bokuto, the man, came in at about 86 kilograms yet his wolf form hit around 99kg.  Despite the height difference in their human forms, due to tightly packed muscles, Sawamura didn’t weigh that much less than Bokuto. In his wolf form Kuroo could tell he would be even bigger than Bokuto, probably coming in over 100kg._

 

_Sawamura’s eyes were a stunning ice blue and Bokuto didn’t have to bend all that far down to wrap his arms around Sawamura’s shaggy neck and bury his face in the thick winter coat.  Sawamura’s cold nose nudged Kuroo’s hand, asking for a rub behind his velvet soft ears and Kuroo gladly did so._

 

_“Told you he’s beautiful.”  Matsukawa said with a genuine smile._

 

_After Sawamura, in human form once more, and Matsukawa had left for the hotel they were renting in Tokyo, Bokuto crashed into the bed with Kuroo.  Kuroo pressed his cold hands against the warm skin on Bokuto’s back as the other man laid half on top of Kuroo._

 

_“I like them.”  Bokuto admitted softly.  Kuroo let out a deep breath, tension he hadn’t even realized he had been holding disappearing as he held Bokuto closer._

 

_“Me too Kouta.”  Kuroo said truthfully.  “But we have to solve this case first.”_

 

_“Solve the case then kisses.”  Bokuto said, already half asleep.  Kuroo laughed quietly but nodded in agreement.  Solve the case then figure out what was between the four of them._

  
  
  


Bokuto’s yelp pulled Kuroo away from Sawamura’s mangled form.  He slipped in blood, his muscles straining to obey him and was surprised when Sawamura’s big head turned towards Bokuto.  His back leg was twisted at the wrong angle, his face was a mess of muscle and bone, and his side looked as if someone had chewed out pieces but Sawamura still forced himself to his feet and charged the vampires, knocking the one who had latched itself onto Bokuto’s neck off of him.

 

Kuroo stumbled to his discarded gun, pointing it at another vampire and unloading the clip into it.

 

“Run Bokuto!”  Kuroo tried. There was no way Kuroo could outright those creatures and the vampire Sawamura had tackled  was now on top of the black wolf, tearing into him. Bokuto still had a chance to get away if Kuroo distracted the other two vampires.  He slammed into one of them, it felt like hitting a wall. “Run-” Claws raked his face, slamming his head against the concrete floor once, twice, three times-

 

Kuroo’s vision was dark and he tasted blood.  Bokuto was attacking the vampire that Kuroo had tackled.  Kuroo knew there would be no escaping for any of them. He was choking on his own blood and he was sure his neck was broken, he couldn’t feel the rest of his body.  Bokuto disappeared from his vision but he heard a loud yelp and then Kuroo heard no more.

  
  
  


_“It’s time for us to head back to the hotel.”  Sawamura said, running his hand through Matsukawa’s curls to wake the other man up.  Matsukawa had slumped against Kuroo when he had fallen asleep and Kuroo had found he didn’t mind that at all.  Bokuto whined, his eyes darting over to Kuroo. He wanted to invite them to stay, Kuroo felt the same desire burning inside of him._

 

_It had been nearly a month of working on the case, it felt like they were finally making headway but Matsukawa and Sawamura’s boss back in Miyagi wanted them back by the beginning of next month.  Kuroo wanted to spend as much time with them as he could, the same as Bokuto but the thing between them was new and fragile. He didn’t want to push too far, too fast. He didn’t want to make them uncomfortable in anyway so he stretched as he stood up to see them out._

 

_“Be careful.”  Bokuto ordered them both before enveloping Sawamura in a tight hug when the other man stood up.  Sawamura smiled as he hugged Bokuto back, his fingers curling in the back of Bokuto’s hair and his other hand rubbing up and down Bokuto’s strong back._

 

_“We’re just going back to the hotel.”  Matsukawa said before he too was hugged tightly by Bokuto.  Matsukawa looked surprised before he wrapped his arms around Bokuto’s broad shoulders, Bokuto buried his face in Matsukawa’s neck and let out a deep sigh.  “What could happen?”_

 

_Sawamura raised his eyebrows at Kuroo, opening his arms in a challenging way.  Kuroo resisted the impulse to take up that challenge and just smirked at Sawamura instead._

 

_“I’ll hug you when we solve this case.”  Kuroo said and he thought he saw a flicker of hurt in Sawamura’s eyes but then it was gone in a blink and Sawamura was returning Kuroo’s smirk._

 

Kuroo regretted not hugging them both, he should have asked them to stay the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this was supposed to be a funny, buddy cop type story and it turned into so much of *motions* this??


End file.
